Tripping Into Your Arms Literally
by Braveandthebold
Summary: In which Erik is very motherly. Specifically towards Charles.


"_Charles! Don't eat with your mouth full!"_

"_Charles! Roll up your sleeves they're getting soaked!"_

"_Charles! Clean up your desk! There are papers everywhere!"_

"_CHARLES!"_

One could say Erik Lehnsherr was a bit methodical when it came to doing certain things. One might even say he too anal and probably had OCD. But to those who knew his true nature, Erik was honestly just a very caring, very motherly person—

"CHARLES XAVIER YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING OUT IN THOSE CLOTHES! IT IS FREEZING OUTSIDE NOW PUT ON SOMETHING WARMER!"

The other mutants in the kitchen groaned.

Charles walked in with a very puffed-up looking Erik right behind him. Charles didn't seem to mind Erik's constant… whatever this was, as he never got angry or too annoyed. Charles would either roll his eyes and point out Erik's nagging or pout and do what he was told. It was absolutely ridiculous!

"Erik, please, I'll be fine. I've got my cardigan on, and it's hardly winter yet. And I've also got a bunch of other necessities." Charles waved his scarf and gloves to prove his point.

"Yes but _Charles_—"

"Oh my gosh," Raven groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Get a room already," Sean muttered.

Alex snickered and Hank cleaned his glasses to distract himself.

"Is there something the four of you want to say? HMM?" Erik was suddenly behind them, glowering down at their faces. They all shrank down into their seats.

Charles just rolled his eyes and whacked Erik in the face with his scarf.

"Wait, Charles where are you going? CHARLES." Erik quickly ran after him. Another round of groaning broke out.

* * *

Charles was a very patient man. Everyone knew that. He had a high toleration for things and not much seemed to tick him off. That's why he made such a good professor. It was just in his nature.

However, there were some days where Charles just really couldn't take it and his patience was already worn out too thin. Days like today, for example.

_CHARLES!_ He hears Erik call out in his mind. Charles rubbed his temple at the oncoming headache he was feeling. Sometimes he really hates being a telepath. Listening to Erik's rattling thoughts while attempting to shield his own mind from him isn't as easy as one thinks.

He's currently hiding in a broom closet somewhere on the third floor. It's not that he dislikes Erik or anything, really. His worrying is actually quite endearing and cute. Almost. He did say almost. The other mutants were certain that he was getting special treatment. Erik never acted this way towards any of them! If Raven was shivering because she didn't bring a thicker coat, Erik would only scoff. If Sean accidentally broke a glass with his super-sonic screaming, Erik would roll his eyes and mutter, "Really?"

But if Charles did something stupid God forbid Erik not worry and pamper him. Charles supposes that's partly the reason why he's become so smitten with him. Don't get him wrong, Erik is _very_ attractive and maybe he's had a thing for him ever since he saved him from almost drowning. He may also have very nice, lean hands and he can rock a turtle neck better than anyone he's ever met at Oxford.

It's just well…

_CHARLES! Where are you?!_

It was things like this that rubbed Charles the wrong way. So what if he has the hots for a slightly attractive, slightly male metallokinetic? It's not like their relationship would ever progress anywhere beyond colleagues. And besides, Erik only saw him as a child, not an equal. What with his mother hen-like nature. In fact, all Erik ever did was nag and fret over him as if he was a 5 year old. Charles is 28 thank you _very_ much, and he can most certainly take care of himself.

After a couple minutes Erik's thoughts die down, so he figures the coast is clear. Charles carefully opens the door and squints at the crack of light coming through. He slowly steps outside, checks both sides of the hall, and then quietly makes his way towards the stairs. His office would probably be a more comfortable hiding place than a cramped broom closet.

He's tip-toeing down the stairs, careful not to make any sudden noises. He winces each time there's a creek. Then, like the complete, utter clumsy idiot he is, his foot misses the landing and he goes flying down the steps. Charles yelps and can hear a cracking sound somewhere near his lower left ankle. He braces himself for the impact…. But it never comes.

Charles dares a peek and realizes he's floating down the staircase—

With a very irritable looking Erik at the bottom, he notices. Once Charles is on safe enough grounds Erik lowers his hand and he plops right down into Erik's arms. Charles can feel his face burning, and his collar is just a wee too tight around his neck.

"Er, thank you for that," Charles says awkwardly after a moment. He can't read the expression on Erik's face, and he would do a mind-delve if Erik wasn't looking at him like that. Instead he wriggles his feet and winces at the sharp pain. Looks like he'll have to stay off his left foot for a while.

Erik still doesn't say anything. "Um, you know, it's not like I was _avoiding_ you or anything like that." Oh dear, that wasn't supposed to come out at all. "I mean, no, avoiding isn't quite the right word. I would never avoid _you_. I like you. Er, no, not like you. I mean I do! You're very.. likeable. And I'm sure there are many people who like you. I like you! As a friend of course, and uh." Charles is struggling for words at this point. His face is entirely up in flames and Erik still hasn't said anything yet. After a while he hears a sharp intake of breath and Erik is looking at him with a very peculiar look. He's not mad, it's just not very Erik-like.

"Charles."

He only looks up slightly. There's a mischievous glint in Erik's eyes, and he can feel something like affection rolling off Erik in waves. Wait affection? That couldn't be right. This time Charles does look up all the way, and Erik's got this huge smile on his face that he can't seem to make sense of.

"Charles," he says again. _You really don't get it, do you? After all that I'm projecting?_

Erik's projecting? And then he remembers the shields. Charles promptly brings them down and oh yes, Erik is quite right. He is indeed projecting. Projecting affection and adoration and is that love he senses?

_Well? Do you get it now?_

_Um, yes, I-I think I quite got the picture thank you very much_. Charles is quite embarrassed in fact. He didn't realize Erik felt this way. They're together all the time, and usually Charles is about the only person Erik can actually tolerate half the time. How did he not notice?

Well, this would certainly explain Erik's favoritism towards him.

_So is it alright if I kiss you now?_

Charles is pretty sure his face resembles that of a tomato right now. _K-kiss me? Now? Oh um well I-I guess that's alright. Erm, should I lean in or—_

Charles doesn't have time to finish that thought because Erik is already on it. His lips are warm, and they taste of fresh mint and the coffee from this morning. Erik's thoughts are flying right through Charles. After they part, Charles touches his lips carefully where Erik's once were.

"That was. Um. Nice?"

Erik laughs, something that's very rare coming from him. "Maybe I should do another demonstration? I don't think you quite got the message."

"Demonstration? Wait, Erik—!"

* * *

Somewhere on the second floor, Raven, Hank, Alex and Sean are peering from around the corner, watching the scene play out before them.

Raven pumps her fist in the air, and Alex and Sean high-five each other. Even Hank can't help but laugh a little.


End file.
